1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condom structures and more particularly pertains to a strap secured condom for securely receiving a male sexual organ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of condom structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, condom structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art condom structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,699; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,556; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,890; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,494; U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,831; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,527.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a strap secured condom for securely receiving a male sexual organ which includes a condom having a cylindrical sheath closed at a distal end and open at a proximal end thereof, and straps extending from the proximal end of the condom for positioning about a waist of a male wearer to secure the condom from unintentional removal.
In these respects, the strap secured condom according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely receiving a male sexual organ.